Quetzalcoatl (Composite)
|-|Serpent Form= |-|Humanoid Form= |-|Female Form= Summary Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: 'Quetzalcoatl '''Origin: 'Composite Fiction (Verse) '''Gender: '''Varies '''Age: Inapplicable, beyond the concept of Time Classification: '''Creator God, Destroyer God, The Serpent, Deity, Demon, Aztec Creator God of the Sun, Wind, Waters, Harvest and Venus, Ex-goddess, Dragon, Rider-Class Servant, God, Divine Spirit, Bunrei, Deity of wind, knowledge, the dawn, and Venus, Snake God, Feathered Serpent, Precious Twin '''Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Universe level+ (One of the most important and powerful Aztec deities. Alongside his brother Tezcatlipoca, he ripped the body of Tlaltecuhtli in half and created the Heavens and the Earth. Superior to the Tzitzimitl, Goddesses who have entire universes within their bodies. Was considered the strongest of the Three Goddess Alliance, making her superior to Gorgon and Ereshkigal. Was able to fight Kingu who possessed the body of Enkidu, without any problems even though he possessed a Holy Grail and was stated to be stronger than Enkidu normally would be. Claims to be able to headlock any monster or divinity if she put her mind to it. As an Avatar of the Sun and a Divine Spirit of great class, Quetzalcoatl is potentially as powerful as other major Divine Spirits like Amaterasu and her authority is on par with Ishtar's) | Multiverse level+ (Possesses energy on the level of the Sun, and as a Sun God and a high-class Divine Spirit, she is far above the likes of Kiara. In the world of Fate/Extra, only Arcueid Brunestud has a chance of bringing her down to circumstances where she could possibly be defeated, however little the chances may be) Speed: Immeasurable (Demon Gods exist naturally unbound by Space-Time and the Laws of Physics, being natives to the Expanse, a higher realm which transcends the flow of linear Time across the Multiverse, and allows individuals to travel through Time by using it as a medium) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the laws of physics) Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiverse level+ ''' '''Durability: Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ (Can trade blows with Kiara) Stamina: '''Infinite | Infinite 'Range: Universal+ ' | '''Universal+ Standard Equipment: '''Her Macana, and a shield '''Intelligence: '''Extremely High. Quetzalcoatl had been plotting his plan for over 10,000 years and tricked Baba Yaga and Nui Gui, two extremely intelligent and cunning witches, to do his bidding and tricked the entire world into thinking the Esfera to be his one weakness. Even from birth, Quetzalcoatl was shown to have a mastery over his powers and should logically be even more skilled by the time of his resurrection. She is a former goddess and has lived for millions of years, even longer than Tohru. Whenever Tohru or other members of the dragon world need advice, they are most likely to turn to her who almost always has an answer. '''Weaknesses: '''She is a pacifist and thus will avoid combat if at all possible. May have bee weak to the Celestial Point, as it was the only weapon able to pierce his egg, but the effects against his form proper are currently unknown, especially due to his fabrcated myth regarding the weapon. Using Piedra del Sol is incredibly mana intensive and thus exhausting for Quetzalcoatl, potentially killing her if she's already heavily weakened. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Authority: As a God, Quetzalcoatl possesses Authorities, special powers distinct from Code Casts, Noble Phantasms, and Skills in that while they achieve results based on some logical process or principle, an Authority realizes a result simply because the user has the right to do so. Authorities are powers on the level of world construction, and can be powers such as event shifting, time manipulation, causality manipulation, manipulation of concepts they embody, kingdom-building and other powers on that level. The Gods originally used their Authorities during the Age of Gods to shape the world, build kingdoms and advance civilization. But as time went, humanity advanced to the point that Authorities became unnecessary. When summoned as a Servant, Quetzalcoatl cannot utilize her Authorities without harming and straining herself. Feathered Serpent: An ability that renders Quetzcoatl completely invulnerable against those of good alignment, due to a paradox caused by her status as Good Goddess that's at the pinnacle of goodness. However when summoned Quetzalcoatl is summoned as a Servant its effects are noticeably weaker. Noble PhantasmsEdit * Xihucoatl Xiuhcoatl: O Flame, Burn the Gods Themselves: The second coming of the flames Quetzalcoatl used to burn down her temple to keep its priceless artifacts out of the hands of the evil god Tezcatlipoca. The flames envelop the surroundings, and enemies caught in them are temporarily prevented from invoking the True Name release of their Noble Phantasms. However, Quetzalcoatl's newfound love of Lucha Libre has converted it into a flaming high-flying wrestling manuever, where she spins the target in the air with a tornado before pile-driving them into the ground. Alternatively, she might kick her opponent as opposed to pile-driving them into the ground, with force compared to a powerful meteor strike. Quetzalcoatl: Winged Serpent: The Noble Phantasm that qualifies Quetzalcoatl for the Rider class, she summons a Phantasmal Species on the Phantasmal to Divine Class, like Ozymandias' Divine Beast Sphinxes. It resembles the Quetzalcoatlus pterosaur, the largest flying animal of all time, Quetzalcoatl rides it as a mount in and out of combat, as an enabler for her wrestling moves, and for additional assistance during combat. If she invokes its True Name while mounting, Quetzalcoatl is able to utilize her Authority to bring about massive downpours and thunderstorms at will. Piedra Del Sol: The Sun Stone: Quetzalcoatl's trump card, the Sun Stone of the Aztec Calendar, which is said to show the World's past and present. When activated it functions as a gate that drags out a portion of Quetzalcoatl’s Authority as a Sun God, allowing her to eradicate her foes with scorching heat and powerful solar winds that rampages over a large area. When used by Quetzalcoatl at half her divinity it was able to evaporate the Chaos Tide generated by Tiamat. This Noble Phantasm is also powerful enough to instantly vaporize Uruk if directed against it even when used in her weakened state. However, this incredible power makes this Noble Phantasm incredibly mana intensive and will leave Quetzalcoatl on the verge of death if used carelessly. Class Skills Edit Riding: A skill that denotes one's ability to ride mounts, whether they be traditional mounts like horses, fantastical mounts like Phantasmal Beasts, or modern vehicles like cars. Due to her EX-Rank Riding, she is capable of riding virtually any kind of mount with incredible speed and dexterity, including Divine Beasts. Due to being a Dragon God, she is also capable of riding the Dragons. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Quetzalcoatl boasts a stellar A-Rank in this ability, nullifying virtually any magecraft known to the modern age, with only extremely powerful spells from the Age of Gods being powerful enough to affect her. Goddess' Divine Core: A skill that denotes Quetzalcoatl as a perfected goddess from birth, it preserves the absoluteness of her mind and body, repelling all mental interference while preventing her body from aging or changing no matter how many calories she consumes. It's a composite skill that also includes divinity allowing her to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. As a pure bunrei of the God Quetzalcoatl, she is given an EX-rank in this skill. Personal SkillsEdit Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. As the fanatically worshipped god of the Aztecs that watched over them and ruled countries in different vessels, Quetzalcoatl boasts an A+ Rank in this skill. With her high rank she is so popular that it is almost a curse, allowing her to subtly manipulate the minds of others through her sheer charisma. Lucha Libre: A skill reflecting her newest passion. Through sheer dedication and diligence, Quetzalcoatl became a master of Lucha Libre in the blink of an eye, confounding her foes with her tremendous acrobatic skill while overwhelming them with rapid and powerful holds along with her existing martial skill as a goddess of a war-like people. Wisdom of the Benevolent God: A skill that was originally a kind of Authority, that has deteriorated into a skill due to her status as a bunrei. It represents the wisdom of having taught many people. It allows Quetzalcoatl to use nearly any other skill, save for skills unique to other heroes (i.e. Gawain's Numeral of the Saint), with A-rank proficiency, on top of allowing her to give these skills to other Servants. Depending on the amount of magical energy she has, she can even give them to other beings besides Servants. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Composite fiction Category:Universe Busters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Dragons